Just a Dream?
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: What happens when Shippou dreams of himself becoming Inuyasha, Sango becoming Miroku and viceversa... Kirara as Sesshoumaru, viceversa there too... And, Kagome, being no one but herself. ONE SHOT


Chapter 1

Only in a Dream...

(( Author's Note: n.n Well, this is just Shippou's dream of if he was Inuyasha, and the rest of the Inuyasha characters were switched around to be other people. Pretty simply concept, don't you agree? n.n Well, R and R because I love to hear what you peoples have to say. Yatta. So. Yeah. Say whatever. Nyah. n.n Enjoy! ))

---

Shippou rubbed his sweaty forehead with his little palm and yawned, tired from the days work he had just done. He thought he'd quite outdone himself! After all, he had killed _two_ injured Saimyoushou at Jaken's castle, doged several (and by several, I mean two or three) attacks from large and ugly demons, and ate a big, huge dinner of rice, stew, and Kagome's crunchy, homemade pickles (which were, of course, delicious!). He looked around the dark room, the one that an old couple had lended to the Inuyasha gang to sleep in for the night, as long as Miroku would 'exercise' their humble home with as sutra, to ward off evil demons.

Shippou first spotted the place he would be sleeping; Kagome's sleeping tent, along with her, like he usually did.

Kagome was all ready asleep, snoring softly. She had went to bed an hour before, pissed off at Inuyasha - He was being rude, once again, to not only her but to the rest of gang, not to mention the old couple. After all, tonight was a Shingetsu night, the once-a-month night Inuyasha lost his demonic powers and surrendered into being a human.

Shippou sneaked under one of Kagome's free arms and settled into a comfy position for the night. Kirara, also sleeping with Kagome, awoke and moved next to Shippou for extra-warmth, purring cutely as she fell asleep. Shippou stayed awake for a while, though, looking at the wooden ceiling.

"Hm..." Shippou mumbled to himself, un-decided on what to think about before he'd fall alseep. Then, he thought about _why_ he was thinking about what to think about before he went to sleep. Getting confused, he forcefully closed his eyes and concentrated on sleeping.

---

_"Grr, evil Jaken, die!" Shippou growled, swinging his Tetsusaiga at the evil and surprisingly large Jaken, though missing. He looked around, little Inuyasha perched on Kagome's shoulder, Kagome watching excitedly at Shippou's strength, and Sango, like usual, was hitting, quite sadly, on Miroku- Who was ignoring every word of it. All of this surprised Shippou, espically the little 'Inu'-Matta Sesshoumaru on Miroku's shoulder. "You lazy idiots! Do you even remember who we're fighting against?" _

_"Do you really think it's Jaken?" Miroku asked, shifting the Hiraikoutsu (that was usually Sango's) on his back, the little Sesshoumaru (who was usually Kirara) who was perched on his shoulder giving a bark of agreement. His two boas waved adoribly in the wind like they usually did. _

_"What do you mean by that?" Shippou asked. It took him a moment to notice that for the first time in his life, Shippou was tall! And he had the Tetsusaiga! He still had his fluffy, fox tail and orange hair, and the same clothing, but he was most definetly Inuyasha. _

_Miroku was obviously Sango, but he was still dressed as a Monk - but he had the Hiraikoutsu. That assured Shippou that he was. _

_And Sango was Miroku! How funny is that. She had his golden staff, though she still wore the same clothes... And she flirted hopelessly with him! How funny was that. And she, instead of Miroku, had the Kazaana. _

_Sesshoumaru was Kirara, sitting obidiantly on Miroku's shoulder. He was in his full-fledged youkai form, but in miniature! Plus he had all four legs. Instead of two tails, he still had his precious boa, but that times two. _

_Kagome was herself, though. But she seemed a little more... Cheery... Than usual; Kind of like a cheerleader. _

_Inuyasha was little Shippou, still dressed in the same clothes and looking the same, though his personality had dramatically changed, just like his height. Inuyasha now depended on his weak 'Inu-magic' and 'Dog Water' instead of his old Tetsusaiga - and that now belonged to Shippou._

_Jaken must have switched places with Naraku, the stupid little imp._

_One person was missing, though... Ah! It took Shippou a moment to hit him. Kirara was missing. But he had a feeling that he'd catch up with her, soon._

_Shippou shook his head, back into the fight with Jaken. "What do you mean by that, Miroku?" He asked again._

_"I all ready told you, just a moment ago, but I guess I'll repeat it," Miroku raised his eyebrows. "This 'Jaken' here is most likely a demon puppet."_

_"Ohh. Well, aren't you gonna help me kill it, then?" Shippou nodded, a grin on his face. He didn't feel like fighting a demon puppet. Only the real thing._

_"Um, nah," Miroku passed off the 'generous' offer lazily. "I don't really want to." _

_"Sesshoumaru, Sango?" Shippou bit his lip. He really didn't want to fight the demon puppet. _

_"No..." Sango shook her head, and Sesshoumaru gave a declining bark from off of Miroku's shoulder._

_"Uh. Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, skipping Kagome._

_"What, are you serious! I'm just a kid, for goodness sake!" Inuyasha explained, his voice annoyingly high-pitched._

_"Eh..." Shippou sighed, then turned around. "I guess I'll kill you then!" He ran at the demon puppet in monkey's fur, holding out the glowing Tetsusaiga. "Uh... Die, Jaken-puppet-thingy!" _

_Swing and a miss, 'Jaken-puppet' jumped when Shippou ran at him._

_"Oops," Shippou laughed, enjoying the battle. He didnt understand why Inuyasha was always so angry when got to battle all the time!_

_"Take... This!" Kagome said, shooting one of her arrows. It struck 'Jaken-puppet', making him explode. It was mostly just parts of the little, brown monkey fur he was wearing, plus the little wooden puppet - it snapped in half when it hit the ground._

_"Ooh, good aim, Kagome!" Encouraged Inuyasha from Kagome's shoulder. _

_"Thanks!" Kagome giggled. _

_"What should we do now?" Sango asked Shippou and Kagome. That was a first- No one ever asked Shippou about what they would be doing next. _

_"Uh, I dunno..." Shippou didn't know what to say. He was just surprised._

_"We should look for Jaken!" Kagome exclaimed._

_"Right!" Shippou nodded._

_"Okie, so where do we go to do that?" Inuyasha asked._

_"I'm not sure, where do you sence the nearest Shikon shard?" Miroku asked Kagome, walking beside her._

_"Um. I don't sence one around here at all," Kagome shrugged._

_At that moment, Shippou had caught a scent - which was pretty rare on his nose. "What the...?" _

_"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Shippou, tilting her head to the side._

_"I smell something... Pungent... Kinda..." Shippou shrugged, then pointed out something at the far distant; A large, green, two-headed dragon... It's name, Aoun, seemed to be lying in the back of Shippou's head without him knowing. "Kirara." He said, then, barely without him knowing. He just blurted it out._

_"Kirara! Oh, no! I wonder what she wants!" Kagome shook her head._

_"What... What's wrong with Kirara?" Shippou asked, confused. "What?"_

_"Oh, you are just too funny!" Inuyasha gave an extremely fake laugh, but kept a straight face._

_"You seem different today, Shippou!" Kagome noticed. "Are you okay?" _

_"I'm fine..." Shippou nodded, hiding the urge to say, 'Nah, I'm fine, but I think everyone else has gone crazy'._

_"Fight me!" A girl's voice, about a kilometre away, challenged. Everyone looked at Shippou, like they were expecting it._

_"What the heck's going on?" Shippou asked. "Who said that? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Kirara, like you said!" Inuyasha seemed to yell. "Goodness, Shippou... Sheesh..."_

_Finally, the girl was visible, standing on Aoun, the dragon. It landed with a low grumble from the inside of its throat. It was Kirara, all right, but in an 'anthro-ish' form. Her hair was long and a milky-white, her black ears sticking out on them. Her eyes were red, like they always were, her two tails sticking out from the bottom of her short, white kimono with pretty milky-white flowers all over it- With the butterfly-bow being black with white stripes. She pointed right at Shippou. "Little brother, prepare to fight!" Her voice was high-pitched and cute, but also pretty annoying. _

_"Eh?" Shippou cocked his head to the side. "What're you talking about-- Oh! _Right_..." It just took him at that moment to realize that Kirara had switched places with Sesshoumaru. Kohaku must have traded with Rin, because Kohaku was sitting cutely beside Naraku- who had shrunk down to Jaken's regular size. Plus, Naraku now weilded Jaken's Staff of Two Heads. Actually, with the little outfit and hat on Naraku, he looked pretty ridiculous, and Shippou couldn't see how so many demons and things were after him the way he remembered._

_"So, fight me for your sword! Because I _need_ it for _some reason _I can't really remember!" Kirara cackled. Shippou looked to Inuyasha and Kagome, who just shrugged and shook their heads._

_"Uh, _no_, I don't think I want to give you my sword... And I _don't feel like _fighting you right now, anyways," Shippou explained. Kirara's look on her face was priceless._

_"You mean, _you just don't want to_?" Kirara scoffed. "What kind of... _What the hell? _What kind of answer is that?"_

_"Well, a smart one!" Shippou said proudly. Inuyasha slapped his tiny hand to his head and looked away._

_"Grr," Kirara shrugged, growling. She looked to Kohaku and Naraku for advice. Of course, Naraku's lame advice was always the same; _

_"Kill him! Kill him! Fight him! Get the Tetsusaiga and take over the World, damnit!"_

_"Ew, you actually make me want to do it _less_,"_ _Kirara looked at Naraku from the side of her eyes and shuddered. "Eww... Well, thanks to Naraku here-" Glare. "-I really don't feel like fighting you either. So, sayonara!" She backfliped high into the air, landing on Aoun's back. Losing her grip, she then fell over, onto her head, with a large **BANG!**. Embarrassed, she then scrambled on and yelled, "Move it, you big, great, lumox!"... After a moment of eating grass, Aoun gave a snort, then decided to take off. Shippou, at that time, was all ready snickering at Kirara slipping over. Miroku raised his eyebrow at Sango._

_"Hey, Sango, don't you think that Shippou is acting a little... Out of character?" Miroku whispered to Sango, now standing next to her._

_"Oh, yeah... Sure... Uh-huh..." Sango grinned._

_-**SQUEAL!-**_

_"Pervert-_ette_!" Miroku howled, jumping a foot or two away from Sango, since he wasn't able to hit girls. He squealed girlishly, while blushing all the while. "**Ewewewewewewewewewew**, Sango you pervert-ettee-ee!" _

_"Eeeheee..." Sango blushed, then looked around at Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Then, blushing, she looked down at the ground. "It's the _hand_, you know!" She tried to cover-over her own actions by blaiming the 'hand'. Everyone shook their hands, causing her head go even redder than Inuyasha's tiny, fire-rat kimono._

_"Gosh, now, could we get going, please? Is this soap-opera over?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Everyone looked at him, now. "What? So, I've heard of Passions..." His face turned red at the stares he got. "...Kagome'sfaltdon'taskme!" He mumbled loudly, idiotically and uncomprehendedly. _

_"Well," Shippou shrugged. "Um, let's get going, shan't we?"_

_"'Shan't' we? ...What?" Sango looked up at Shippou from the ground. "'Shan't'? Don't you mean, 'shall'? And how was Passions, Inuyasha?" Smirk._

_"Grr! Nevermind, you all! I thought we were supposed to start get going a long time ago!" Shippou pouted._

_"Oh, well, too late!" Miroku exclaimed. _

_"What the heck? What do you mean, 'too late'?" Shippou asked, confused._

_A clock appeared out of no where, just as Sesshoumaru spoke from Miroku's shoulder. His voice, like Inuyasha's, was very... High pitched... Ew. "Well, the half-hour's over."_

_"'Half-hour'?" Shippou asked, scratching his orange head. He started to shrink before his very eyes, then he gasped horribly. "I'm shrinking, nooo!"_

_"And I'm growing, muaha!" Inuyasha cackled, now back on his feet and growing back to his usual height._

"Noo... Noo... I can't be shrinking... We have to kill... Jaken... That stupid imp... Arg... Dancing... Clock... _Passions_..." Shippou mumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning and sweating. Kagome watching this, held her hand to her mouth, hard, trying not to wake him by laughing.

"Oh, look, it's Jaken! He's eating all my ramen and Ninja food!" Kagome whispered into Shippou's ear, seeing if her expariment to mess with his dream would work. Inuyasha, behind Kagome, snickered.

"Oh my gosh... We have to kill that crazed bastard... Don't worry... Kouga..." Shippou mumbled again, then Kirara mewed. "Ahh!" Shippoui jumped up, tail puffed up, blue eyes widened. "Kirara, where did--! Where am--? Why am I--? What the--?"

Both Inuaysha and Kagome burst out laughing.

"'Fight me for your sword! Because I need it for some reason I can't really remember!'" Inuyasha quoted with a snort.

"Gosh, Shippou, what were you dreaming about?" Kagome laughed.

"Dream...?" It took Shippou a moment to realize that he was back in the present, and that the crazy adventure had just been an illusen in his mind. Not real at all.

"It was all a dream, stupid... _Obviously_..." Inuyasha shook his head, then walked out of the door. Kagome jumped to her feet, gave one last look at Shippou, then followed Inuyasha out of the room, as did Kirara.

But Shippou just sat there, surprised at how his adventure had disovled so quickly... And how disturbingly it did so. He thought about everyone's dramatic change, and Inuyasha's change in size... Shippou snickered, jumping to his feet and scurring on after Kagome and Inuyasha, now wondering if the strange -but awesome- dream would one day return...

(( Author's Note: Well, that's the end. n.n And it's like a one-shot, so there won't be any more. So, I hope you enjoyed it... AND R and R, please! ;D Domo-arigato! n.n ))


End file.
